PERCY JACKSON Y LA SANGRE DE LOS DOCE
by rousses23
Summary: Después de la guerra contra gea los héroes vivieron una época de paz,hasta que una nueva profecía y un nuevo enemigo aparece
1. Capitulo 1 El regreso de Leo

PERCY JACKSON Y LA SANGRE DE LOS DOCE

CAPITULO 1 EL REGRESO DE LEO

Era una mañana de agosto la guerra contra Gea había acabado apenas unos dias , los romanos estaban volviendo al campamento Júpiter lo hacían en grupos pequeños para no alertar a los monstruos, algunos como Hazel, Frank, Reyna y Jason habían decidido quedarse unos días mas para aprender un poco mas del campamento Mestizo y sus reglas toda la mañana había sido realmente bonita pues el sol estaba en todo su esplendor hasta que una sombra apareció sobre el cielo era un dragon el mismo que había visto en mis sueños últimamente el dragón descendió entonces los vida eran mi amigo Leo y Calipso si aquel a quien nosotros dábamos por muerto había regresado todos muy sorprendidos le dimos la bienvenida a Leo sus hermanos sorprendidos por quien acompañaba a Leo cuando Quirón apareció y los llevó a la casa grande todos decidimos esperar a Leo para que nos contara lo que había pasado después de la explosión y el desapareció.

Piper quien aun no había salido del shock al volver a ver así amigo por fin dijo:

Jamás pensé que lo volvería a ver todo este tiempo se a ocultado de nosotros y ni siquiera intento comunicarse con nosotros

Tranquila el a de tener sus razones; le dijo Annabeth.

Piper le sonrió y dijo : si pues ni siquiera viene solo

Si parecer que no perdió el tiempo dónde estuvo dijo Jason, percy sonrió nervioso

Alguno de uds sabe quien es? Fue el turno de Hazel de llamar la atención

Annabeth dijo: creo que se me hace conocida,entonces ella vio como percy no decía nada estaba como ido y ella intento llamar su atención

Percy tu sabes quien es verdad la conoces

Entonces Percy salió de su ensueño y murmuro algo que nadie escucho

Puedes hablar mas fuerte,esta ves fue Frank quien preguntó

Si ,Hazel también la conoce es Calipso

Claro como había olvidado yo hice su dibujo en el barco.

Todos se sorprendieron mas Piper que pensó que su mejor amigo y ella se habían distanciado tanto que el le guardaba secretos.

Piper tu que opinas dice Annabeth

Que? Lo siento no escuché

Decía que su mejor se quedan unos ...

Entonces un rayo cayó al campamento mestizo Quirón salió de la casa grande y dijo

Héroes el señor Zeus a llamado a un consejo en el Olimpo a todos los héroe griegos y romanos.


	2. Capitulo 2 El consejo y su recompensa

CAPITULO 2 EL CONSEJO DE LOS OLIMPICOS Y SU RECOMPENSA

Todos los dioses estaban en su trono esperando por los héroes que se maravillaban al ver el Olimpo pues algunos nunca habían estado ahí otros felicitaban a la hija de Atenea por el trabajo realizado hasta que llegaron a la sala del consejo todos hicieron una reverencia a los dioses.

Artemisa fue la primera en dirigirse a los semidioses

Han hecho un gran trabajo héroes.

poseidon le dedico una sonrisa a su hijo este le correspondió.

Semidioses el consejo olímpico ha decidido cumplirles un deseo cada uno.

Reina hija de belona pretor de nueva roma , acercate le dijo Atenea por tu valor y coraje y traer de vuelta mi estatua te concedo mi don para que gobiernes con sabiduría. Una luz gris cubrió el cuerpo de Reina

Nico di Angelo, rey de los fantasmas he hijo mio acercate por tu valor y por arriesgar tu vida durante el viaje y traer la Atenea Partenos te entrego esta replica del yelmo de la oscuridad

Frank Zhang hijo de marte, Hazel Levesque hija de plutón, Piper Mclean hija de Afrodita, Annabeth Chase hija de Atena, Jason Grace hijo de Júpiter y Perseus Jackson hijo de poseidon el consejo olímpico les ofrece la inmortalidad y servir en el reino de sus padres.

Y que pasara con Leo y Calipso .

Calipso tiene que volver a su isla y leo valdez debe ir al inframundo, y bien aceptan la inmortalidad

Gracias por su oferta pero yo no acepto

Percy dijo Annabeth pero el ya había tomado una decisión

Pero hay alcohol que quiero y se que uds pueden cumplirlo

Así y que es exactamente eso

Que Leo y Calipso se queden en el campamento mestizo

Eso es todo

Así es

Bien pero debe prometer que nunca mas intentara engañar a la muerte

Claro juro por el río estigio que nunca intentaré burlar a la muerte un trueno se escuchó

Y bien aceptan la inmortalidad uds cinco

Hemos decidido seguir siendo mortales pero hay algo que les queremos pedir

Muy bien

Que no oculten los campamentos

Si ese es su deseo esta bien ambos campamentos sabrán la existencia del otro si no hay mas que agregar el consejo queda terminado.


	3. Capitulo 3 Una nueva campista

Capitulo 3 una nueva campista

Hace 3 días después de volver al Olimpo solo Jason no había vuelto a nueva Roma había decidido quedarse un poco mas

He y amigo parece que no has dormido nada

La verdad grover se a estado comunicando conmigo toda la noche por el lazo que compartimos y trae una mestiza con el y necesita ayuda su quieres te acompañó

No tenias una cita con Piper

Si como lo sabes

Porque ahí viene

Lo había olvidado

No te preocupes le pediré a Annabeth que me acompañe

Nos vemos luego

Claro

Fui a la casa grande a solicitar permiso para salir del campamento solo Quiron se encontraba ahí

Percy que haces aquí

Sonaba algo nervioso como si ocultara algo

Si venia a solicitar permiso para salir con Annabeth a ayudar a grover que se encuentra cerca del campamento

Ah el enlace émpatico todavía lo tienen pero sabes que deben ir tres

Entonces will entro a la casa grande como enviado por los dioses

Ho lo siento pensé que no estabas ocupado y el señor D

El señor D lo había olvidado el señor D no había aparecido en el campamento todo el día

Salio una reunión de emergencia en el Olimpo

Claro

Will te gustaría ir conmigo a ayudar a grover

Claro

Bien voy por Annabeth

Salto de linea

Salto de linea

Después de haber ayudado a grover a volver al campamento lo busque en la enfermería

Oye g man como estas

Un poco cansado si no hubiera sido por ud no estaría aquí

Si no hicimos nada

A que te refieres cuando iba a pelear con el minotauro escuchamos un silbido y el mostró desapareció

También el

A que te refieres

Cuando encontré a Marissa ella era perseguida por un perro del infierno entonces yo intente luchar contra el y un esqueleto apareció y se llevo al perro

De seguro fue Nico quien te ayudo

Ni estoy seguro trate de comunicarme con el y cuando lo logré y le conté dijo que no había sido el que ha estado tratando de entrar al inframundo y su padre no se lo permite

Si algo de eso se

Percy también nos ataco una mantícora y un águila se la llevó antes de que nos atacara

Eso si que esta raro porque desde que volvimos del Olimpo nadie se a comunicado con nosotros

Ni siquiera Annabeth sabe que esta ocurriendo?

Ella dice que debemos esperar que Rachel regrese

Regrese de donde no debería ella estar aquí?

Si pero tenia que ir con su padre a una reunión de su escuela

Ah ya veo , ella a tenido alguna visión o algo

No ella dice que no

Es una lástima eso serviría de algo o nos daría una pista

Oye ya es hora de la cena pero me gustaría hablar con esa niña

Esta bien

Salto de linea

Todo en la cena ocurrió con normalidad hasta que Quiron llego y estaba presentando a Marissa cuando lo vi ella están siendo reclamada por su padre, por mi padre no recuerdo que paso después solo que todos estábamos arrodillados y luego supe que tenia una hermana y que estaba enojado con mi padre por no decírmelo luego llevé a Marissa a mi cabaña ese había sido el día mas raro que había tenido sin saber que iba a hacer mi ultimo día de paz porque esa noche empezaron las pesadillas


	4. Capitulo 4 Los hijos de Zeus y Hades

CAPITULO 4: LOS HIJOS DE ZEUS Y HADES

Si crees que ser un semidiós es divertido estás equivocado aunque claro es genial tener poderes pero lo malo siempre son los monstruos si ellos siempre querían devorarte y te preguntarás porque te digo esto bueno estoy siendo perseguido por uno , un león para ser exacto y tu dirás porque no uso mi espada y ya bueno no es un león cualquiera es el león de Nemea si ese mismo y te preguntarás por que me persigue bien te contare como empezó todo .

Durante la mañana había estado dando clase de espada a los campistas nuevos después tenia clase con mi hermana le enseñaba a usar sus poderes y luego tendría clase de griego con mi novia o al menos eso pensaba hasta que mi mejor amigo Grover apareció en un mensaje iris

Percy hola

Hola grover que sucede

Necesito que le digas a Quiron que envíe un equipo de extracción dile que encontré dos mestizos

Llegue a la casa grande y le conte a Quiron acerca del mensaje de grover y yo era parte del equipo ya que teniamos un enlace de empatia yo podia encontrar rapido a Grover y así fue Jason Will y yo éramos el grupo de extracción

Corran corran era Grover quien gritaba Pues venia perseguido por una orda de perros del infierno y el León de Nemea venía detrás y Grover se veía muy cansado al parecer no eran los únicos monstruos que perseguían a esos niños y supe que Grover había estado peleando mucho y necesitaba un descanso así que Jason y yo decidimos encargarnos de los monstruos y will se llevaría a los niños y a Grover, deshacernos de los perros del infierno fue fácil ahora solo quedan el León de Nemea ya me había enfrentado a el hace años y sabia que su piel era indestructible

Y bien Percy que haremos dijo Jason

Esa es una buena pregunta

Pero tu ya te enfrentaste a el lo venciste

Si pero tu hermana y dos cazadoras estaban conmigo

Entonces tienes algún plan

Si pero no va gustarte. Tu espada se convierte en lanza verdad

Si

Entonces necesito que reunas rayos en ella

Como la lanza de Clarisse

Si pero mas electrificada

Y tu que harás

Correr

Correr?

si correr solo has lo que te digo

Esta bien pero creo que es una locura

Yo también pero es la única forma para que abra el hocico

Y aquí estamos de vuelta al principio ahora ya sabes por que me persigue el León bueno tengo un plan estamos en Nueva York mi ciudad y como tal la conozco como a la palma de mi mano y también soy hijo de Poseidon y se donde hay agua si mi plan era malo pero era lo único que teníamos así que llegué a la fuente y espere a ver los rayos entonces ocurrió lo mas raro cuando el León estaba cerca de mi para acabar conmigo unas sombras se arremolinaban cerca de el y unas cadenas lo sujetaron y el León fue tragado por las sombras me quede esperando que Nico apareciera y dijo era vaya estuvo cerca pero no había señales que el estuviera cerca luego un rayo me saco de mis pensamientos y volví donde Jason

Percy que pasó

Yo también me pregunto eso

Que quieres decir

Recuerdas lo del Minotauro cuando perseguía a Marissa

Si desapareció..oh el León también?

Si pensé que era Nico porque unas sombras se lo llevaron

Bueno hablaremos de eso en el campamento vamos por will y los otros

Y así llegamos al campamento nadie apareció en todo el camino para tratar de matarnos lo que es un poco extraño porque íbamos dos de los semidioses mas poderosos lo que significa que debíamos oler delicioso para los monstruos .

Will se encargo de llevar a Alexis y Valeria a la enfermería y nosotros fuimos hablar con Quiron acerca de lo que había sucedido y dijo que no debíamos de tomarle importancia que los monstruos nos temían cada vez que nos veían mejor se retiraban y nos dijo que nos fuéramos que Nico acababa de llegar, la verdad me pareció extraño que el quisiera deshacerse de nosotros siempre trataba de ayudarnos en encontrar respuestas y ahora pareciera que no nos quisiera cerca.

Eso si es raro no crees Percy

Si Quiron a estado así desde que el señor D volvió del Olimpo y se volviera a marchar

Yo creó que hay algo que nos están ocultando.

Yo también, debemos averiguar que sucede pero primero debemos hablar con Nico.

Ok pero primero iré por Piper.

Esta bien yo iré por Annabeth y Rachel y dile a Leo que el también tiene que venir esto es muy importante

Claro

Ya estábamos reunidos en la cabaña 13 y le contamos lo que sucedió esa tarde.

Esta claro que tuvo que haber sido mi padre quien los ayudó dijo Nico aunque aún no entiendo porque lo hacen

De que hablas dije

Recuerdan que acabo de llegar del campamento Júpiter

Si

Bueno cuando venia hacia aquí en el bosque me encontré un mestizo acompañado por Astreo y era perseguido por una empusa cuando yo Desenvaine mi espada fue atravesada por una flecha de plata creí que era Thalia o una cazadora pero no cuando llegue aquí me comunique con ella y se encuentra en Carolina me dijo que Artemisa no se encuentra con ellas que esta en el Olimpo desde hace varios dias .

Entonces hay algo raro y nadie quiere decirnos nada.

Alguno de uds a tenido sueñ pregunto

Al parecer todos habíamos tenido sueños algunos parecidos pero había algo en común unas grandes puertas de oro a cada lado de ella habían doce columnas, entonces sonó la caracola era hora de la cena decidimos que hablaríamos después de nuestras actividades el día siguiente.

Antes de la cena Quiron presento a los nuevos campista eran siete en total cinco de ellos fueron reclamados al instante una hija de Afrodita, un hijo de Hermes, una hija de Apolo y dos de Demeter al parecer eran gemelos solo Alexis y Valería no fueron reconocidos, durante la cena todo fue normal luego fuimos a la hoguera y entonces sucedió algo que jamas había visto sobre Alexis se arremolinaron las sombras y su ropa se volvió negra como la noche y sobre su cabeza apareció el yelmo de la oscuridad lo reconocí porque yo ya lo había visto un par de veces entonces todos nos arrodillamos y Quiron dijo : Salve Alexis Ramirez hijo de Hades dios de los muertos y la riquezas,rey del inframundo y de las sombras.

Vaya otro hijo de Hades si que era extraño ni siquiera se parecía a Nico. Entonces algo hizo click en mi cabeza como me había olvidado de Nico el estaba aquí lo busque con la mirada y lo encontré estaba en shock creo que aun no procesaba la noticia de un hermano entonces algo raro pasó el viento empezó a soplar como si una tormenta empezaba a desatarse y los rayos empezaron a caer y valería empezó a volar y un rayo la iluminó y su ropa fue cambiada por un vestido blanco le llagaba a las rodillas y por un momento me pareció ver una corona en su cabeza que aparecía cada vez que había un rayo luego regreso al suelo y un águila apareció sobre su cabeza entonces Quiron dijo salve Valeria Sanchez hija de Zeus dios del cielo el rayo y la lluvia y rey del Olimpo. Después Quiron dijo que la fogata se había terminado Creo que había algo que nos estaba ocultando y que era muy malo si los dioses no se comunicaban con nosotros pero si reconocían a sus hijos me recordaba a antes de la guerra contra Gea y esto parecía ser peor desearía a ver estado equivocado.


	5. Chapter 5 Rachel va a una misión

CAPITULO 5 : RACHEL VA A UNA MISIÓN

Después de un día muy largo como ayer creí que este día seria tranquilo hasta la hora del desayuno Rachel parecía un poco ansiosa pues hace unos días había empezado a entrenar con nosotros yo le decía que ella no tenia por que luchar en nuestra guerra y ella decía que era el oráculo y que necesitaba defenderse yo le dije que como oráculo ella no tenia por que pelear por que era la mas importante en el campamento y que todos la defenderíamos y siempre decía que cuando Octavian la había capturado se sentía como una inútil al no poder hacer nada así que al final terminó por hacer lo que siempre quiere pero había algo que estaba ocultando y hoy por fin revelaría ese secreto.

Buenos días campistas dijo Quiron se preguntaran porque les pedí que estuvieran todos presentes durante esta hora bueno hay un anuncio que tengo que hacer y es muy importante nuestra oráculo tiene que ir a una misión.

Por un momento creí que daría, espera que una misión para Rachel creí que el espíritu de Delfos había estado cayado dije

Así es dijo ella esta es una misión que encontré en los libros sibilinos hace unas semanas.

Espera estas diciendo que por eso estabas entrenado solo por ir a esa misión

Si dijo ella

bien pero si vas a ir tendrás que entrenar mas

No puedo debe ir ahora es mi deber.

Es tu deber dices,no sabes lo peligroso que es

Percy yo creo que Rachel debe ir

Tu también Annabeth

Escucha porque no mejor dejamos que nos recite la profecía

Bien pero sigo diciendo que es un error enviar a Rachel sola.

Bien cuando estuve en nueva roma viendo los libros encontré la profecía por un momento creí que no era para mi pero ultimamente he tenido sueños y he descifrado todo y se que soy la única que puede lograrlo bien la profecía dice asi:

EL LEGADO DE ROMA QUE HABITA EN GRECIA AQUELLA QUE MIRA ATRAVES DEL VELO

SOLA DEBE EMPRENDER EL VIAJE

DONDE LA LUNA Y EL SOL NACIERON

PARA RECUPERAR LO QUE HA PERDIDO.

AL VERDADERO DUEÑO DEBE VENCER.

Espera no puedes ir porque habla de un legado de Roma y tu eres una mortal

Si eso pensaba,mi padre es bisnieto de la forma romana de Apolo y mi madre es una descendiente de Afrodita Así que pertenezco a ambos campamentos

Y bien dices que ya descubriste que debes hacer así que por que no nos cuentas

Debo viajar a Delos y enfrentarme a Phyton solo así volveré a hacer la oráculo

Viajaras a Grecia y ya decidiste quien te acompañara

Percy ella debe ir sola Annabeth dijo

Que dices dijo percy

La profecía dice que debe ir sola y enfrentar su destino

Así es Percy

No estoy de acuerdo sabes que pasara si fallas

Si lo se, por eso no pienso fallar voy a volver.

Entonces percy no dijo nada y se fue del comedor hasta el lago necesitaba estar solo y pensar en como ayudar a Rachel antes de que se fuera

Papá si me escuchas por favor dime como puedo ayudar a Rachel ayudame a encontrar una manera.

Percy hijo

Papá? Que haces aquí

Fuiste tu quien me llamó

Si pero yo

Shh escucha percy ella debe hacerlo sola pero debes saber que debe salir hoy al atardecer solo así puede enfrentar su destino Apolo y Artemisa la guiarán sera mejor que se preparé para salir lo mas antes posible.

Papa pero ella no tiene ningún arma y apenas a entrenado solo unas semanas

Percy recuerdas tu primera misión tu no habías entrenado lo suficiente y tuviste éxito

Si pero ella no es una semidiosa y si falla ella podría...

No te preocupes confías en ella no es así

Si

Además no irá sola tanto Artemisa como Apolo la acompañaran

A que te refieres si los dioses no pueden ayudarnos en las misiones

Te equivocas siempre ayudamos además es prohibido que un dios ayude a su hijo y Rachel es una mortal

Tienes razón gracias papá creo que debo hablar y disculparme con ella

Percy espera hay algo que quiero darte es también por lo que vine. Toma hijo

Papa estos son prendedores para el cabello

Si losé

Entonces

Ah este es para tu hermana se convierte en una daga y también una lanza vez y este es bueno esperaba que tu hermana fuera buena con el arco pero parece que es igual a ti

Si así es

Este es para Rachel ya que ella no tiene un arma para esta misión además no debe preocuparse por las flechas es un arco mágico

Gracias papá creo que ella estará muy agradecida

Tengo que irme antes que Zeus descubra que estoy aquí nos veremos pronto hijo y prepararte

Adiós papá, espera que dijiste? papá? papá?

Odio que hagan eso bueno iré por Rachel.

Después de hablar con mi padre fui a buscar a Rachel sabia que debía disculparme con ella iba a su cueva cuando me encontré con Thalia

Thalia hola que haces aquí

Hola Percy mi señora me dijo que viniéramos que ella estaría aquí porque necesita hablar con nosotras

Ya veo (es cierto mi padre dijo que acompañaría a Rachel) esta bien nos vemos mas tarde debo hablar con Rachel y Marissa

Claro ellas están con Annabeth en el comedor

Gracias nos vemos

Después de la breve charla con Thalia me dirigí al comedor donde se encontraban mi novia, mi hermana y mi amiga.

Rachel yo quiero disculparme contigo

Percy no tienes porque hacerlo yo se que no era tu intención

Si pero yo no debí decir eso frente a todos además quiero decirte que confió en ti y que cumplirás tu misión

Percy gracias de hecho hablamos de que debía ir por un arma al cobertizo

No tienes porque hacerlo ten

Percy es un prendedor

Si Marissa este también es para ti por favor pueden venir conmigo vamos al campo de entrenamiento.

Muy bien Marissa observa si tomas por es lado derecho(parte de arriba) así el prendedor se convierte en una daga y si lo tomas del otro lado ( la parte de abajo) se convierte en una lanza

Genial Percy donde lo encontraste

En realidad es un regalo de nuestro padre el cree que debes tener un arma digna de una hija de el y Rachel ven su tomas el prendedor así se convierte en un arco.

Un arco creí que era una espada

No mi padre dice que seras alguien digno de usar esta arma en tu misión

Espera dices tu padre?

Si la verdad es un obsequio de el el cree que tu sera una buena dueña además es mágico no necesita flechas.

Percy gracias y dile a Poseidon que muchas gracias jamas pensé que un dios pudiera ayudarme.

Ah es cierto mi padre dijo que debes preparar e para salir esta tarde

Hoy mismo se pero Quiron dijo que debía partir mañana.

Mi padre dijo que debía ser hoy al atardecer además no iras sola

Como? Percy eso es imposible la profecía dice que debe ir sola

Si lose Annabeth, ni dije que alguno de nosotros la acompañaría

Entonces quien?

Apolo y Artemisa

Que pero eso no es imposible?

Si ningún dios puede ayudar en ninguna misión

Así es pero Rachel es mortal no es hija de ningún dios ni tampoco una cazadora lo que significa que

Ella debe llegar a Delos como de lugar y los únicos que conocen donde están son los gemelos claro ya entiendo ellos dirigirán todo el camino pero solo Rachel combatirá es por eso que debes salir durante el atardecer el momento en que la el sol se esta ocultando y la luna esta saliendo

Entonces debo preparar mis cosas y hablare con Quiron sobre mi salida nos vemos luego

Claro dijeron los tres

Bueno yo también tengo que marcharme tengo clase con Clarisse y si llego tarde me pulveriza adiós Annabeth, Percy nos vemos en clase luego

Claro y di le a Clarisse que se prepare por que el vienes caerá

Así estamos tu y yo solos que te parece si vamos al lago antes de mi clase con Marissa.

Percy me gustaría pero tengo que dar clases a los nuevos además tu también deberías de venir a los niños les gustan tus historias

Oh cierto lo olvide Thalia esta aquí y quede en hablar con ella lo siento Anni dile a los niños que mañana estaré sin falta

Claro Percy dile a Thalia de nuestra reunión de hoy me gustaría hablar con ella de lo que esta pasando

Esta bien nos vemos mas tarde

Durante el almuerzo los chicos y yo quedamos de reunirnos después que Rachel se marchara también hubo el anuncio que el viernes habría un captura la bandera ya que las cazadoras estaban de visita y que antes de que Rachel se fuera todos debíamos estar presentes el el comedor ya que Artemisa tendría un anuncio importante que dar.

Oye Percy tu sabes algo de eso porque jamas hemos tenido la visita de un dios bueno sin contar al director y ahora estarán Artemisa y Apolo.

Nico creo que lo sabremos pronto además no creo que tengan otra misión suicida para nosotros no crees ya nos merecemos un poco de paz después de lo que hemos pasado.

Si tienes razón también hay algo que quiero contarles a todos.

Así de que se trata

Bueno he tenido unos sueños raros se tratan de una puerta.

Donde hay doce columnas a los la dos

Tu también has estado soñando eso

Si son raros y Jason y Hazel también los han tenido y Rachel me comentó que ella ha tenido esos sueños

Si ellos me lo comentaron y dicen que vendrán de visita mañana

Mañana? Eso si no lo esperaba creí que llegarían la otra semana

Bueno lo que sucede es que Reina ya encontró a la próxima pretor y cree que ya esta lista para tomar el mando de Nueva Roma así que ella Frank, Hazel y Jason vendrán por unos días

Eso suena bien este viernes sera genial no crees .

Durante el resto del día me dedique a hacer diferentes cosas para despejar mi mente y pensar en la información que tenía. Temía pensar que esta paz que estábamos viviendo era corta y que de nuevo debía luchar una nueva guerra.

Ya entrada la tarde todos estábamos reunidos cuando Apolo y Artemisa hicieron su aparición.

Las cazadoras saludaron a Artemisa quien al parecer había estado discutiendo con Apolo pues su cara detonaba enojo y tristeza.

Jóvenes mestizos como ya saben Rachel nuestra Oráculo debe emprender una misión así que por favor podrías acercarte.

Muy bien, Artemisa podrías

Si lo se, muy bien necesito que repitas lo que voy a decir

Claro

Yo Rachel Elizabeth Dare Oráculo y portadora del espíritu de Delfos me comprometo a seguir a Artemisa diosa de la caza durante esta misión para ser guiada por la luna en el camino, ahora recibe mi bendición serás medio inmortal (Rachel fue bañada por una luz plateada pero su ropa seguía siendo la misma).

Bien es mi turno Rachel yo de doy mi bendición (el cuerpo de Rachel fue bañado por una luz dorado ) debes saber que cuando pelees contra la Phitón en Delos la bendición será mas fuerte pues es nuestro hogar y solo así podrás encontrar el camino correcto.

Bueno es hora de marcharnos Artemisa

Thalia y Aileen pueden acercarse por favor.

Ambas cazadoras se acercaron y pude ver en los ojos de la diosa una tristeza tan grande que solo había visto dos veces y fue cuando perdió a Zoe su teniente y su segunda al mando phoebe hace unos meses

Thalia mi lugarteniente te uniste a la caza para huir de una profecía que no era tu destino y ahora el te reclama como si fueses su hija por eso hoy te relevo de tu cargo como mi teniente y te libero de tu juramento ( en ese instante el cuerpo de Thalia brilló y su ropa plateada que caracteriza a las cazadoras desapareció)

Pero mi señora porque...

Un día lo entenderás ahora comportate como una hija de tu padre y demuestra tu poder Aileen de hoy en adelante tomaras el lugar de teniente y permaneceras aquí en el campamento hasta que Regresemos.

Si mi señora.

Rachel es hora

Si

Bueno chicos es momento de partir y Thalia no te preocupes todo tiene un propósito acabo de tener una pequeña visión incompleta sólo espero que esta paz dure adiós chicos

Adiós Rachel.

 **Hola regrese gracias por leer mi historia y lamento no haber subido mas antes un capitulo no he dejado olvidada la historia porque me prometí terminarla pero he estado muy ocupada por eso subiré otro capitulo en estos días ya esta terminado solo falta revisarlo**

 **El prendedor de Marissa es de color verde mar y tiene un tridente en la parte de en medio y el prendedor de Rachel es de color dorado también con un tridente en medio**

 **Gracias norlacorrea por leer mi historia**


	6. Capitulo 6 Captura la bandera

CAPITULO 6: CAPTURA LA BANDERA, TRES EQUIPOS

Después que Rachel se marchó todos nos preparamos para la cena y por primera vez la paz que anhelaba me parecía cada vez mas corta después de la cena todos nos reuniríamos en mi cabaña.

Percy estas listo

Claro que si listilla Nico fue por Thalia

Leo y piper ya están esperándonos

Bien sera mejor que vayamos ahora Clarisse y Chris también vendrán

Ellos también han tenido ese sueño

Si esperemos que tengamos suficiente información hoy si no tendremos que esperar que Jason, Frank y Hazel lleguen

Cuando llegamos a mi cabaña todos estaban esperando

Vaya al fin llegan creí que se habían quedado perdidos por ahí

Leo comportate quieres

Si reina de belleza

Sera mejor que entremos

Si

Y bien alguien hablara

Esta bien lo haré yo como saben todos hemos tenido el mismo sueño Rachel nos a dicho que ella a tenido visiones aunque solamente son solo partes y no una visión completa se tratan de una gran puerta de oro y a los dioses sellando esa puerta derramando en unas columnas su sangre y de eso se tratan nuestros sueños creemos que se trata de una divinidad encerrado hace miles de años.

Y eso es posible Annabeth

Claro que si idiota

Oye

Clarisse y Leo comporten se

Pero si ella empezó

Tu haces preguntas idiotas

Ya los dos si no quieren que Piper use su embrujahabla, bien como les decía hay alguien queriendo salir de ahí

Y necesita nuestra sangre para salir

Percy creo que no has entendido los dioses lo encerraron con su sangre

Chris el tiene toda la razón

Que

Si yo he tenido este sueño donde me llama una vos que dice que derrame mi sangre para que sea libre solo que necesita la sangre de doce semidioses uno por cada dios.

Si mi sueño es parecido al de Nico solo que el mío empieza con esas puerta en una oscuridad y me dice que esta vez nadie podrá detenerlo y que cada sacrificio sera en vano que ni le importa si no es mi sangre puede ser la de Marissa también luego una luz ilumina todo el lugar y aparecen las 24 columnas 12 a cada lado de la puerta y hay una vos dulce que me dice no dejes que se libere si no todo el mundo perecerá y mi sacrificio sera por nada ahora despierta joven héroe y preparare.

Si bueno en mis sueños es la vos de mi padre la que escucho siempre dice que debo luchar que una guerra esta a la vuelta y debo estar preparada que mi sangre sera necesaria

Clarisse como sabes que es Ares

Creéme no querrás tener esa vos en la cabeza

Ya veo mi padre me dijo este día que debía prepararme

Has visto a tu padre

Si en la mañana después del desayuno ud no?

Yo he tratado de comunicarme con mi madre y nada

Creo que todos hemos tratado de comunicarnos con ellos y no hemos recibido ninguna señal

Bueno a mi me a hablado en sueños

Apolo y Artemisa solo se presentaron hoy a menos que tu hayas tenido comunicación con ella

No hace semanas que ella me había dejado a cargo y se había ido al Olimpo hasta hoy, hay algo que quiero decirles Rachel me dijo antes de partir que todo sucede por una razón y que pronto lo sabré y Artemisa me dijo que mi destino estaba a punto de suceder.

Ok eso es nuevo creo que deberíamos esperar a que Rachel vuelva y entrenar todo lo que podamos

Esta bien creo que deberíamos irnos porque ya esta por empezar el toque de queda

Thalia y Nico pueden quedarse un momento

Esta bien

Percy que sucede

Nada listilla sólo quiero hablar con ellos es todo, sube en un momento estaré ahí

Esta bien

Bien Marissa puedes quedarte si quieres como saben el viernes hay un captura la bandera y me gustaría que nosotros estuviéramos en un equipo

Pero si nosotros estrenos en el mismo equipo sera contra las cazadoras recuerdas

Creo que ni han entendido lo que yo quiero EA

Que nosotros seamos un equipo contra cazadoras y las demás cabañas

Si suena interesante pero solo somos 4

En realidad seremos 6 porque mi hermana y Jason vienen mañana

Olvidas a Valeria y Alexis

Así tienes razón bueno por mi esta bien hablaré con alexis para que no nos aliemos con otra cabaña

Esta bien le diré a Valeria también nos vemos mañana estoy muy cansada

Percy tu crees que Thalia

Estará bien? No lo sé ella a estado mucho tiempo con las cazadoras y ahora deberá tratar de ser ella y nosotros debemos ayudarla

Por eso pensaste en hacer un equipo sólo nosotros.

Si, sera mejor que te vayas a dormir mañana debemos pensar nuestra estrategia.

Si que descanses nos vemos mañana.

Tu también Nico.

Después de hablar con mis primos regrese a mi habitación si se que suena raro pero mi cabaña tiene 3 plantas mi hermano Tyson es quien se a encargado de hacer todos los arreglos a la cabaña en la planta de arriba están las habitaciones la de en medio es una gran sala para reuniones y la parte de abajo (sótano) es una sala de juegos y es mi parte favorita de la casa cuando subí a mi habitación Annabeth se encontraba ahi te preguntaras por que bueno después de la batalla contra Gea estuvimos tres dias en la enfermería y cuando regresamos a nuestras cabañas la primera noche no podiamos dormir pues las pesadillas llegaban tan pronto tratamos dormir y la única forma de que las pesadillas no nos afectaran bastante necesitábamos la presencia del otro puesto que nos habíamos acostumbrado a dormir juntos el siguiente dia la cabaña seis propuso que yo durmiera en su cabaña pero luego decidieron que Annabeth dormiría en mi cabaña siempre y cuando un hermano de ella (Malcom) estuviera con nosotros hasta que Marissa llegó.

Así que puedo saber de que hablabas con los chicos

Claro sabes que el viernes hay un captura la bandera

Si y será contra las cazadoras Quiron lo dijo

Si sobre eso esta vez estaremos en equipos diferentes

Percy las cazadoras no los aceptaran

Si bueno habrán tres equipos

Eso nunca se a dado además no creo que Quiron lo apruebe porque sólo son seis

Bueno mañana hablare con Quiron así las cabañas de Poseidon, Hades y Zeus serán un equipo además Jason y Hazel estarán aquí

Esta bien como quiera el viernes seremos enemigos sera mejor que descansemos ven es hora de dormir

Percy? Percy? Despierta

Que ah lo siento ya amaneció

Buenos días sesos de alga

Buenos días listilla

Es hora del desayuno

Marissa ya

Si ella esta abajo esperándonos

Bien entonces bajo en diez minutos

Después del desayuno fui por Quiron para hablarle sobre el partido

Percy que haces aquí

Bueno necesito hablar con ud

Sucede algo

No es solo que quiero saber si pueden haber tres equipos mañana en el partido

Tres equipos nunca a ocurrido eso, porque deben de haber tres equipos además quienes formarían el tercer equipo

Si bueno seriamos Poseidon Zeus y Hades

Solo son tres cabañas además necesitarían mínimo ocho campistas para hacer un equipo son las reglas y aunque tuvieran ocho el resto del campamento deberá estar de acuerdo.

Entonces una sombra paso por mi rostro en tinces lo supe ya estaban aquí nuestros invitados habían llegado

Entonces sólo tengo que convencer a los demás

Necesitas otra cabaña de aliado uds sólo seis

No, somos ocho mira arriba entonces señale las águilas que surcaban el cielo para poder aterrizar en el campamento

Vaya Percy parece que lo tenias planeado sera mejor que vayamos a darles la bienvenida y daré el anuncio a la hora de la cena

Gracias Quiron

Bien aquí esta el capítulo prometido, prometo actualizar pronto y gracias por leer mi historia


	7. Capítulo 7 Una mision mortal

CAPITULO 7 UNA MISION MORTAL LOS DOS TALISMANES PARA UNA OFRENDA

Desde que salí del campamento sabia que estaba en problemas no llevaba dos horas de camino y los dioses que me acompañaban no podían pasar ni siquiera dos minutos sin discutir estaban por volverme loca sin duda alguna no quería decirles que se callaran no quería terminar con una o dos maldiciones el resto de mi vida así que apresure mi paso y entonces lo escuche era una vos que me llamaba

Ven acercate mortal liberame de esta prision y te devolveré lo que has perdido tu que todo lo ves debes seguir el camino marcado por el fuego y sacarme de aquí así no tendrás que pelear

Quien eres y que quieres de mi

Quien soy no importa solo sacame de este lugar y tu ni tus amigos tendrán que luchar nunca mas

Rachel Rachel despierta

Que sucede

Estabas en un trance alguien se comunicaba contigo

Como lo sabes

Bueno eres mi oráculo ademas tienes nuestra bendición recuerdas también sabíamos que esto pasaría

El que, no estoy entendiendo nada

Que alguien quiere contactar contigo pero las barreras del campamento no lo dejaban por que aun es muy débil

Ahora que has salido del campamento es capaz de meterse en tu cabeza y tratar de desviarte de tu misión

Por eso uds deben acompañarme

Así es

Entonces no me van a guiar hasta Delos

Por supuesto que si pero antes que nos dirijamos hacia ya debes pasar por dos pruebas

Que? Ya decía yo que esto era demasiado fácil y cuales son esas pruebas

Bueno cuando lleguemos lo sabrás

Esto si que es divertido

Podrías darte prisa ya casi llegamos al lugar

Pero si acabamos de salir del campamento todo esto es bosque

Ahí es

Wow esto es como llegamos aquí

La verdad no importaba, estábamos en Italia ni siquiera se como llegamos hasta ahí, si estábamos en un bosque de estados unidos

Recuedas que somos dioses verdad y que mi hermana es la diosa de la caza

Ya veo mientras haya bosques las cazadoras pueden viajar así de país en país es súper quizá debería de unirme

Hablas enserio por que tu corazón dice otra cosa

Oye mi oráculo no se convertirá en una cazadora

Porque no acabas de escuchar lo que dijo

Aquí vamos de nuevo enserio nunca dejan de pelear

Ella no puede convertirse en cazadora

Claro que si

No

Si

Que no

Si puede

No no puede

Porque no

Porque ella solo sera oráculo durante un corto tiempo falta un año mas hasta que llegue la nueva oráculo

Que

Si ella debe conocer a su sucesora

Pero entonces ya no podrá convertirse en una cazadora porque ella ya sera mayor quiere decir que tu

Así es ya vi su futuro y nosotros no podemos cambiarlo no es así Rachel?

Otra vez se volvió a adelantar es tu culpa

Mi culpa tu fuiste quien la quería convertir en cazadora

Yo? si ella fue la que lo dijo

Oigan pueden dejar de discutir

Y donde estabas?

Fui por comida

Oye que haces?

Una fogata para hacerles una ofrenda

No puedes

Porque?

Porque la misión que debes realizar es la ofrenda

Que debe ser una broma verdad

No para poder llegar a Delos necesitas dos talismanes

Y están aquí

Si bueno uno de ellos

Que quieren decir?

Que para poder vencer a Phiton necesitaras toda la ayuda posible y esos talismanes deberás ofrendarlos antes de luchar contra ella

Pero como llegamos a los talismanes

Es fácil ambos están a una dirección paralela a Delos y a ellos mismos

Quieres decir que forman un triángulo

Si por eso es que debemos acompañarte por que nosotros somos paralelos y Delos nos une

Y el espíritu de Delfos esta ahí por eso debo ir yo

Bueno primero debes encontrar el talismán y luego te guiaremos al otro y luego viajaremos a Delos

Y como saben donde están los talismanes

Bueno es fácil como ves aun es de día aquí significa que mi talismán también esta aquí

Y como lo encuentro

Eso es fácil escucha bien lo que te voy a decir si logras resolverlo podrás encontrarlo

Y que pasará con el que esta en mi cabeza

No te preocupes Roma esta protegida

Bien entonces que debo hacer

 _El camino dorado debes seguir Al lugar antiguo debes llegar_

 _Encontrar al que no debe ser visto Regresarlo a su hogar antes que caiga el sol_

Eso no tiene sentido

Eso mismo digo yo

Vamos hermanita no digas eso

Y tu no me llames hermanita

Bien entonces debo encontrar una ciudad antigua en una ciudad tan antigua como Roma, suena genial y cuanto tiempo tengo para encontrarla

Aproximadamente dos horas

Dos horas? es una broma verdad

No debe ser antes que caiga el sol porque si no el camino desaparece

Y supongo que ud me acompañaran

Nosotros no podemos acompañarte debes acerlo tu sola

Así es pero no debes preocuparte tu tienes un don sabrás como usarlo recuerda eres un oráculo ningún monstruo podrá atacarte pero habrán muchas pruebas que pasar así que mejor sera que te vayas ya

Y que es lo que tengo que traer

Ya lo sabrás en cuanto lo veas

Después de la gran "ayuda" que me dieron los dioses me dirigí a Roma en cuanto llegué a la ciudad aparecieron tres caminos a la derecha uno negro enfrente uno dorado y a la izquierda uno guiado por flechas pintadas tomé el camino de enfrente, el dorado ese eso el que me llevará a la ciudad antigua camine unos tres kilómetros cuando los vi parecían unas copias en miniaturas de cupido le lanzaban flechas a todos pues la ciudad estaba en caos

Oye pequeño cupido que ocurre

Puedes verme si no eres una semidiosa

No, soy solo una mortal que puede ver atravesar de la niebla

Eso quiere decir que tu eres la elegida

Elegida para qué?

Si quieres saberlo debes buscarme

Buscarte pero si estas aquí como te buscaré

No, esta es solo mi esencia debes buscar mi templo y pasar unas pruebas solo así podrás encontrarme

Y donde esta ese templo?

No debes buscar aquí recuerda que los cimientos de esta ciudad se hicieron sobre la Roma antigua

Eso es para encontrar una ciudad antigua debo ir por abajo de Roma, pero como encuentro una entrada

Eso es muy fácil yo te voy a mostrar el camino observa esto (un arco con una flecha con de punta corazón) mi símbolo debes encontrarlo y encontraras una entrada a la antigua Roma solo debes tener mucho cuidado es difícil llegar a mi templo no cualquiera lo logra si sobrevives tal es logres encontrar lo que buscas

 **Muy bien aquí esta otro capitulo ya se que me tarde demasiado pero esperaba tener mas reviews, también gracias a las personas que leen mi historia por eso decidí continuarla pero solo subiré unos capítulos más y la terminaré y gracias por leerme nos vemos en el próximo capitulo... Hasta pronto**


	8. capitulo 8

CAPITULO 8: EL PRIMER TALISMAN

Ahora que sabia como encontrar la ciudad aun me preguntaba si cupido era al que debía de volver a su templo

Encontrar la entrada no fue tan difícil el problema eran las escaleras que tenia que bajar parecían infinitas sentí que llevaba horas caminando cuando por fin llegue a una puerta, no, eran tres puertas eran de distintos colores una parecía hecha de oro otra como si fuese la misma oscuridad y la otra parecía una puerta normal lo extraño era como si esa puerta fuera nueva lo que debía ser raro si la ciudad lleva ciento de años construida sobre las ruinas así que esa puerta estaba descartada tome la puerta de oro por que era la única puerta que no parecía que hubiera algo totalmente peligroso tras ella, cuando abrí la puerta mis ojos no daban crédito a lo que veian para ser una ciudad que debía estar en ruinas era el lugar mas hermoso que había visto quizá si fuese el mas bello lugar que alguna vez podría haber existido, creo que si Annabeth estuviera aquí empezara a hablar de toda la arquitectura del lugar y quien sabe de que mas al final había un templo el lugar era demasiado hermoso no importa si no quisieras ver el templo siempre terminas mirándolo involuntariamente como si una fuerza te atrae hacia el, ni siquiera supe como llegué hasta las puerta de el pero aquí estoy y las puertas se abren como si esperaban mi llegada entonces escucho una hermosa vos que me llamaba

Acercate Rachel

Quien eres ? Y cómo sabes mi nombre?

«Yo soy el dios poderoso en el aire y en la tierra y en el ancho mar undoso y en cuanto el abismo encierra en su báratro espantoso.

Nunca conocí qué es miedo; todo cuanto quiero puedo, aunque quiera lo imposible, y en todo lo que es posible mando, quito, pongo y vedo.»

Bien eres mejor que Apolo y sus rimas pero no se quien eres ni que quieres de mi

Algo que he perdido y todo a destruido, parte de mi es y creando caos esta es pequeño y travieso sin embargo puede ser un peligro.

Recuperalo y traelo de vuelta antes que con el mundo acabe, tu que puedes ver a través de la niebla salva el amor de esta tierra.

Espera tu eres Cupido Y que es lo que tengo que hacer?

Busca el caos que hay en la ciudad ahí encontrarás a un cupido negro

Un cupido negro? Eso si que es raro

Te equivocas es una parte de mi de la cual mi madre teme hace mucho tiempo fue encerrado en este templo y solo uno de nosotros puede estar aquí si lo traes de vuelta yo podre ser libre y traeré el amor de nuevo a Roma

Y como se supone que lo atrape si es un ser divino

No no lo es,para ser lo debe estar unido a mi. Para atraparlo necesitaras ayuda de mis esencias que andan ayudando a controlar todo arriba también necesitaras un arco

Ya tengo uno

El arco de Diana no lo puede atrapar ya que ella no cree en el amor ademas tienes su bendición verdad también la de Apolo eso significa que podrás usar un arco

Si pero el arco no me lo dio Artemisa es un regalo de Poseidon

Ya veo solo una hija de Poseidon había usado un arco hace mucho tiempo si el cree que tu eres digna de usar un arco con una historia muy triste y con un lazo de amor demasiado fuerte podrás atraparlo sin ningún problema

Que historia podrías contarmela

Si tuvieras tiempo lo haría y según escuche tu misión, solo tienes cuarenta y cinco minutos para el atardecer

Que sabes de mi misión

Se donde se encuentra lo que buscas

Podrías decirme donde

Primero encuentra mi esencia y te lo diré ahora ve que se te acaba el tiempo

Después de la charla con cupido aunque si alguien me hubiese acompañado diría que me estoy volviendo loca porque sólo puede escuchar su vos en mi cabeza cuando regrese por las escaleras supe que mi tiempo estaba acabando pues el atardecer se aproximaba y entonces escuche algo como un accidente de autos ( el solo causa caos me dijo cupido) debía de dirigirme a ese lugar ahí podría encontrar al cupido negro cada ves que me acercaba podía escuchar a mucha gente discutir y también ví a varios cupidos blancos lanzando diferentes flechas a todos los ciudadanos e inmediatamente dejaban de discutir y se pedían disculpas y fue entonces cuando lo ví un cupido lanzando flechas negras a todos lados causando tal alboroto que hasta la misma policía no podía controlar solo debía de llamar su atención y alejarlo de la ciudad y capturarlo.

Oye pequeño— bueno creo que llamarlo pequeño no fue buena idea a porque de inmediato tuve su atención y pude ver como cargaba una flecha en su arco aunque esta era diferente y pude ver porque era una flecha de oro imperial

A quien llamas pequeño hija de Apolo

Vaya al parecer no es inteligente como el cupido que esta en el templo cree que soy una semidiosa y que me puede matar con oro imperial pero dejaré que crea que puede hacerme daño con esa flecha.

A ti y no veo a alguien más

Vaya una hija de Apolo sin cerebro que se unió a las cazadoras de Diana deja me decirte algo soy mejor que ellos dos juntos con el arco.

Esta era mi oportunidad el era igual que Apolo y Artemisa siempre peleando y jactándose que son mejor que el otro sólo debía de engañarlo y llevarlo al templo

En serio nunca he visto a alguien mejor que Diana

Ha! Eso es por que nunca te habías encontrado conmigo yo soy el mejor por encima de cualquiera

Así entonces que te parece si nos enfrentamos

Quieres que pelee contra ti ja no me hagas reír yo podría ganarte con los ojos vendados

Eso crees entonces que te parece si buscamos un lugar donde no haya mucha, gente conoces un lugar así

Por supuesto sígueme

Sabia que me llevaría a la ciudad donde se encuentra el templo esto había resultado mas fácil era como convencer a Percy de hacer algo

Muy bien niña insensata que se atreve a desafiar a un dios espero que estés dispuesta a morir

Espera pensé que haríamos un concurso de tiro con arco

Oh por supuesto

Frente a mi aparecieron tres dianas que inmediatamente se alejaron a una velocidad increíble cada una mas lejos que la otra

Muy bien cada uno hará tres tiros el que acierte mas sera el ganador

Estoy de acuerdo

Espera eso no es todo el perdedor se quedara encerrado en esta ciudad para siempre

Para siempre?

No me digas que ya no quieres enfrentarme

Claro que si quiero y el vencedor que se lleva?

Bueno si pierdo te puedes llevar mi arco

Entonces empieza a tirar tu primero— entonces cupido puso una flecha en su arco– que haces era con los ojos vendados recuerdas

Claro lo haré

Sabia que esta era mi oportunidad de atraparlo espere hasta el momento que cubrió sus ojos y alzo su arco de nuevo para poder poder usar mi arco y atraparlo solo pensé en que tipo de flecha quería cono me había dicho Percy y apareció una con una cuerda hecha de bronce celestial y entonces recé a los únicos dos dioses que podrían ayudarme—por favor Artemisa y Apolo necesito su ayuda para lanzar esta flecha— y la lancé, en un segundo giró alrededor del cupido negro y este cayó rápidamente al suelo coloque el arco en mi espalda y sujete el extremo de la cuerda mientras el cupido me gritaba

Eres una tramposa esto no era parte del trato ahora quedarás atrapada en este lugar

Ja eso es lo que tu crees

Olvidas nuestro trato

Por supuesto que no, pero no hicimos un juramento o ya lo olvidaste

Qué? De que hablas niña

Ninguno hizo un juramento por el río estigio o si

No, pero eso no es justo y para donde me llevas?

Oh al lugar donde debes estar a tu templo, ya tenia un trato con alguien más

No, no puedes llevarme ahí no pienso volver ahí suéltame ya, podemos hacer un trato mejor de lo que te ofreció

Como si tu tuvieras lo que necesito

Entonces morirás

Cuando me detuve gire hacia donde estaba su arco y este apuntaba directamente hacia mi con una flecha esta ves era de bronce celestial

Espero que estés preparada para morir pequeña semidiosa

Y disparo la flecha esta simplemente me atravesó sin causarme ningún daño

Que rayos es esto como pudo ser posible?

Que? no te dije que yo era una mortal oh lo olvidé mencionar que tonta soy, ahora vamos que te están esperando

Has vuelto tan rápido

Si, no me costo encontrarlo ni atraparlo

Ya veo, y ati pequeño diablillo vuelve a tu celda

En un chasquido desapareció y el aire sopló y frente a mi pude ver una figura distorsionada trataba de ver pero no podía entre mas trataba menos se distinguía

No fuerces tu vista aun no es tu tiempo para conocer el amor pero no te preocupes nos volveremos a ver muy pronto adiós Rachel

Espera que paso con mi...

Y una luz brillante tan brillante que parecía como el mismo sol apareció en el aire cuando desapareció pude ver una especie de moneda solo que esta era diez veces mas grande y no pesaba

Bueno ya la tengo ahora debo de salir de aquí

Y antes de darme cuenta estaba afuera de la ciudad

Gracias Cupido

Debía regresar junto a Artemisa y Apolo para poder llegar al otro talismán a lo lejos pude visualizarlos y supe que estaba discutiendo

Campamento media sangre

La noche anterior la noticia que habría un tercer equipo tomo por sorpresa a todos aunque al final hasta las cazadoras estuvieron de acuerdo, esta vez el juego empezaría mas temprano que de costumbre durante el desayuno Quirón llamó a reunión al campamento pues necesitábamos una tercera bandera

Muy bien como saben el tercer equipo no tiene bandera es por eso que me gustaría pedirles a los de la cabaña nueve si podrían fabricar una junto a la cabaña de Hecate

Durante un momento ninguno dijo nada cuando Leo iba a dar su opinión entonces un rayo cayó cerca de la mesa de Zeus y apareció una bandera con su símbolo un rayo que la cruzaba toda y era de un azul eléctrico cuando Thalia iba a tomar la bandera la tierra se removió y el azul de la bandera cambió a un negro el rayo esta vez era mas pequeño pues debajo de el apareció el yelmo de la oscuridad luego de la nada apareció un pequeño huracán cubriendo toda la bandera y su asta era un tridente y la parte inferior se torno de un verde como mis ojos

Después de pasar semanas sin comunicarse con nosotros solo recibimos una bandera

Calma Clarisse los dioses

Llevan semanas reunidos si lo sabemos Quirón

Bueno al parecer el problema de la bandera ya esta solucionado ya cada uno sabe como estará dividido el bosque les recuerdo que después del almuerzo empezará el juego la reunión ya término pueden seguir con su horario

Esa mañana todo había transcurrido normal aunque por ratos me distraía pensando en como Rachel podría estar me preguntaba si tendría problemas o si estaba bien tenía el presentimiento que algo no estaba bien que no solo ella tendría problemas sino el campamento romano pues no teníamos noticias de ellos desde ayer que Reyna y los demás habían llegado también me preocupaba el hecho de que Reyna no participará ya que ella aun no tenia una cabaña a la cual correspondería a su madre aunque la cabaña de Hermes le ofreció un lugar para que participara pero decidió mejor ser juez .

Después del almuerzo estábamos todos listos para el juego y los tres equipos estábamos listos; la cabaña de Athena sería quien liderará al campamento.

Muy bien y que es lo que haremos?

De que hablas Percy si fue tu idea de hacer este equipo tu eres quien lo lidera

Esta bien tengo un plan primero Nico que averiguaste

Si hice lo que me pediste y tenias razón las cazadoras y el campamento se unieron así que separaron las banderas la de las cazadoras es un cebo para poder hacerse de nuestra bandera y la del campamento esta siendo protegida por las cabañas de Atena y Ares y por unas cazadoras

Muy bien entonces esto es lo que haremos:

Alexis, Nico dice que ya puedes convocar un ejercito de no muertos

Si pero son muy pocos

No importa solo necesitaras unos diez tu, Marissa y Valeria defenderán la bandera

Que eso no es justo ustedes creen que por se los mas pequeños no podremos luchar

Que no me refería a eso Valeria

Entonces a que?

Jason y Hazel también se quedaran con ustedes estarán cerca les haremos una emboscada nosotros tres iremos por la bandera de las cazadoras Alexis no importa lo que pase no dejes que nadie toque la bandera.

Esta bien

Muy bien sera mejor que nos vayamos

Percy

Que sucede Thals

Crees que es seguro que vayamos a una trampa

No

Eso pensé pero no entiendo cual es tu plan

Verán ellos piensan que los pequeños se quedaran vigilando la bandera

Eso es lo que hiciste

Si por eso Jason y Hazel se quedaron el campamento mandara a unos pocos por nuestra bandera y creerán que solo dos de.nosotros vendrán por la de las cazadoras y los demás irán por la del campamento y que los pequeños no podrán defenderse

Ya entiendo por eso no mandaste a nadie por la otra bandera

Así es cuando tengamos esta atacaremos todos al campamento solo debemos sacar a las cazadoras del juego

Base equipo rojo

Y cual es tu plan

Recuerdas cuando Annabeth fue secuestrada

Si fue cuando la momia salió a dar un paseo

Y nuestra pequeña batalla

También ,no me digas que quieres que

Si, seremos una distracción mientras Nico va por la bandera , solo trata de no lastimar a nadie

Por supuesto que no las voy a lastimar las conozco a todas

Muy bien Nico preparare

Lo estoy, solo espero que sepan lo que hacen

No te preocupes tratare de no freírte

Jajaja muy graciosa

Listos?

Escuchame bien si tu plan fracasa yo misma te mandaré con el tio Hades

Vamos no seas así sabes que no podrías vencerme

Estas seguro ahora podemos terminar lo que empezamos hace años

Hablas en serio

Si, oye estas seguro que por aquí estan las cazadoras por que ya llevamos un buen trató buscándolas

Por supuesto Hazel dijo que había una concentración de energía aquí

Y confías en ella

Que?

Dije que si confías en ella

Te escuché la primera vez no tienes porque repetirlo

Entonces thals me tomó por el cuello de mi camisa y me dijo: (hay varias cazadoras en los arboles)

Escuchame bien no puedes ir por ahí confiando en todo el mundo

Thals suéltame ahora

O que?

(ya las vi) te arrepentirás

Sera mejor que terminemos esto de una vez

Estas segura?

Claro

Thalia convocó varias nubes estas estaban demasiado oscuras y supe que una tormenta se desataría y ambos estaríamos iguales

Muy bien preparate Percy por que vas a morir

Acabas de cometer un error thals

De que hablas?

De las nubes, recuerdas quien es mi padre o lo has olvidado ya

De las nubes empezaron a salir rayos que eran controlados por Thalia y yo también empezé a liberar el agua que estaba en ellas solo que yo estaba seco y también thals, las cazadoras sobre los arboles estaban empapadas y las que cuidaban la bandera se habían acercado también escuche decir a unas que Thals acabaría conmigo y entonces manipule el agua para que todas las cazadoras se mojaran y Thals quien tenia unos rayos listos empezó a liberarlos cuando se dieron cuenta de nuestro plan ya habían empezado a alcanzarlas luego vi donde estaba su bandera y supe que Nico había tenido éxito, algunas de las cazadoras quedaron inconscientes las demás las ayudaban, cuando Nico apareció con la bandera decidimos volver con los demás.

Base equipo verde

No es justo

El que no es justo Valería?

Que nos quedemos aquí mientras ellos están luchando

A mi no me molesta

Lo dices porque tu hermano te lo ordenó

La verdad no creo que sea eso verdad Marissa?

De que hablas dijo Valeria

Veras sabes que es muy probable que alguien del campamento se esta preparando para atacarnos EB estos momentos

Si pero nos han dejado solo porque creen que deben protegernos

En serio piensas eso

A que te refieres

Sabias que Hazel y Jason también están aquí

Que ellos están aquí ja no me hagas reír no me digas que sientes a las personas

Claro que si puedo sentir a las personas vivas y muertas según Nico sólo había conocido a un hijo de Hades con eso don

Quieres decir que sabes cuando nos van a atacar

Si ellos están muy cerca

Si logramos vencerlos podemos demostrarles a nuestros hermanos que podemos defendernos nosotros mismos

Así es

Pero Jason y Hazel van a ayudarnos

No ellos están en caso que nosotros no podamos vencer a los campistas

Eso significa que si nos derrotan les estrenos dando la razón a los mayores

Aja por eso no debemos perder

Y talvez nos den una misión cuando regrese Rachel

Ya se acercan sera mejor que estemos alerta porque quieren rodearnos

Muy bien estoy lista y uds

Aquí esta otro capitulo quiero agradecer a quienes leen mi historia, ya se que tarde un año en actualizar esta historia por eso he hecho este capitulo grande espero sea de su agrado

También si tienen alguna queja, duda, opinión o lo que sea dejen un review

Y perdón por la ortografía

Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo


End file.
